The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Interactions between information providers and information seekers often require real-time responsiveness. As a result, information providers use the Internet, cellular services and other modalities to interact with information seekers to increase responsiveness and remain competitive. These interactions may include informational requests, responses to queries, and providing data to information seekers. One method of interacting includes text messaging and email messaging. An important aspect of responsiveness is the routing required for interactions. Newer modalities of interaction require newer systems and methods to accommodate the newer modalities. A simple phone call and written record of contacts is no longer sufficient to accommodate today's society. Even email correspondence is considered too slow in some industries. The type of correspondence required to be competitive not only includes responsive information over different modalities of interaction, but include enhanced communication capable of delivering timely enhanced information. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that accounts for the type of responsiveness required to be competitive.